Apenas um Destino
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Lois Lane e Oliver Queen decidem seus destinos após ela descobrir o segredo dele.


Fic Lollie – Apenas um Destino

Oliver estava sentado no sofá da Torre do Relógio com um copo de uísque na mão. Lois saíra dali a meia hora após o rompimento do relacionamento deles. Fora muito mais doloroso do que Oliver imaginara. Ele dizia para si mesmo que fora o melhor, que Lois estava certa em terminar tudo, que a vida de heroísmo na qual ele mergulhara só serviria para colocar Lois em perigo e ele jamais se perdoaria se algo de grave acontecesse com ela. Por outro lado, aquilo tudo estava matando-o.

Oliver aguentava todo tipo de coisa como Arqueiro Verde, mas ver Lois chorando, triste e dando um fim à historia deles o machucara mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Pensando bem fora errado da parte dele oferecer os fins de semana para Lois. Ela merecia muito mais do que isso. Fora egoísta, imaturo e infantil. É claro que no momento ele pensara apenas na segurança dela e também na sua vida agitada e complicada de super-herói. Ele chegara a achar mesmo que seria difícil, quase impossível, conciliar a vida de herói com a de namorado de alguém. Bem, estava errado.

Oliver colocou o copo de uísque que sequer foi mexido em cima da mesa, pegou a chave do carro e saiu dali determinado.

...

Lois enxugou as lágrimas. Não iria ficar chorando a vida inteira. Ela não podia competir com um destino tão grande como aquele de Oliver. Ela iria acabar atrapalhando. Fora melhor assim, ela repetia para si mesma. Oliver Queen e Lois Lane não foram feitos para ficarem juntos para sempre.

Lois pegou um pote de sorvete de flocos na geladeira e sentou no sofá, prestes a devorá-lo. Era isso, ou encher a cara de tequila, mas ela tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte e Perry White não ficaria exatamente feliz em ver sua repórter de ressaca.

Lois encheu a colher de sorvete e o saboreou. Podia não afastar a tristeza, mas pelo menos lhe dava algum gosto doce na boca por um momento. Era um bálsamo naquele momento.

A campainha tocou, mas Lois preferiu ignorá-la. Não queria falar com ninguém. O toque continuou, insistente e Lois largou o pote de sorvete em cima do sofá e foi atender, raivosa. Se Chloe havia esquecido a chave pela milionésima vez, iria levar uma bronca.

Lois atendeu a porta irritada e ficou estática ao ver Oliver parado diante dela.

'Oliver... O que você... está fazendo aqui?', ela perguntou, tentando se recompor.

'Eu... Lois, nós podemos conversar?', ele pediu.

'Acho que já conversamos tudo que devíamos...', ela disse com desânimo.

'Eu gostaria de mais uma chance para me explicar.'

'Oliver, você não precisa explicar mais nada, eu já entendi. Acredite, eu já nadei nas águas do heroísmo e o resultado não foi diferente desse...'

'Vai ser diferente.', ele afirmou. 'Eu errei, eu reconheço. Quis afastar você achando que não dava para conciliar a vida de herói e uma vida contigo...'

'Oliver, seu destino é tão maior do que um namoro bobo.', ela disse, tentando se consolar.

'Não é um namoro bobo, Lois, eu amo você.', ele afirmou.

'Eu também te amo, Oliver e é por isso que tenho que te deixar ir.', ela disse, entristecida.

'Lois, eu não quero que você se sacrifique por mim. Eu só quero você na minha vida. Eu amo você, Lois. Amo. E vou fazer de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra nunca mais te ver chorar por minha causa.', ele afirmou, tocando no rosto dela com carinho e depois beijando-a.

Lois tentou resistir, mas acabou se entregando ao beijo. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço de Oliver e aconchegou seu corpo ao dele, aprofundando mais o beijo. Ficaram assim até se separarem quase sem fôlego.

'Então, eu posso entrar?', ele perguntou e ela lhe deu passagem.

'Oliver, por mais que eu goste de estar com você, não quero ser um empecilho na sua vida...', ela cruzou os braços, ainda insegura.

'Você não é um empecilho, Lois,você me dá forças, será que você não vê?', ele a abraçou, roçou o nariz no dela, fazendo-a rir. 'Minha vida sem você é muito sem graça, Lois Lane.'

'Minha vida sem você também é um saco.', ela afirmou e os dois riram. 'Como nós vamos fazer para conciliar a sua persona verde com a vida que levamos?'

'Vamos achar um jeito. Apesar de loiro, meus neurônios funcionam muito bem, acredite.', ele brincou. 'Só não quero mais me afastar de você.'

'Eu também não, Sr. Green.', ela sorriu.

'Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, sra. Green.'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar.

**Um ano depois**

Chloe olhou embevecida para a prima. Lois estava linda no seu vestido de noiva branco tomara-que-caia. E aquele casamento era o mais espetacular e mais famoso de Star City. Não se falava em outra coisa na imprensa. A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário conseguira flechar o coração do bilionário Oliver Queen. Era a mulher mais invejada da cidade.

Lois olhou para si mesma no espelho. Seu rosto expressava toda felicidade que estava sentindo. Ela agora trabalhava como correspondente do Planeta Diário e morava em Star City, o que tornou mais fácil seus encontros com Oliver. E também suas entrevistas com o Arqueiro Verde.

O General Sam Lane abordou a filha, após admirar a beleza dela. Ele estava orgulhoso da sua pequena Lo.

'Pronta?', perguntou o General. 'Você ainda pode desistir. Ainda não tenho certeza se esse garoto rico serve mesmo para você.'

'General, o senhor já invadiu uma festa dele com um tanque de guerra, já fez seus interrogatórios e Oliver se saiu bem em tudo isso. O que mais você quer?', perguntou Lois bem humorada.

'Hunf, acho bom ele ser um bom marido pra você, Lo, senão um tanque de guerra será pouco para o que eu vou fazer com ele.', resmungou o general.

Chloe e Lois riram. Lois deu um beijo na bochecha do pai.

'Não se preocupe, pai, eu serei muito feliz. Aliás, eu já sou.'

...

Lois entrou de braços dados com o General Sam Lane na igreja diante dos amigos e convidados. A nave principal estava lotada. Oliver estava com as mãos suando frio. Ele só ficara assim quando pedira Lois em casamento.

O general entregou a filha à Oliver e o casal sorriu, apaixonado, um para o outro. Quem diria que um dia eles chegariam até ali. E pensar que por muito pouco, tudo aquilo teria sido jogado ladeira abaixo quando Lois descobriu o segredo de Oliver.

'O Arqueiro deu uma aposentada nas suas flechas?', ela perguntou baixinho para Oliver.

'O pessoal da Liga está a postos caso aconteça alguma coisa. O Arqueiro e Oliver Queen são todos seus, Lois. Hoje e sempre.'

'Eu amo você.', ela sorriu. 'Para sempre.'


End file.
